


Just You and My Hand

by w_x_2



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuff wants his sister to stop chasing muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 21st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“Ei,” Tuffnut softly chides, putting a hand on Belch to keep him from shoving Barf away. “I know Ruff isn't affectionate with you but that doesn't mean I can't be affectionate with Barf. Barf deserves as much affection as you, yeah?” Tuff asks with a look that tells Belch he shouldn't be arguing with what Tuff is telling him.

 

Belch grumbles but makes space on Tuff's lap for his twin head.

 

“Well done,” Tuff praises Belch, and reaches out as a reward to Belch while the other head settles on his free knee with space between them. Tuff lifts his other hand, and pets each head, starting at the tops of the heads, and going around, first softly sliding his hand over their faces and then rubbing and scratching when he gets down to the necks.

 

Before long both heads are mewling in pleasure and Tuff's lips arch at the corners in a contented smile. “You just gotta give Ruff a little bit of time to catch on,” Tuff quietly explains.

 

Belch grumbles mostly for show at the mention of the twin girl although his almost-purring doesn't stop.

 

“She'll get there,” Tuff assures in a soft tone.

 

Belch grumbles again and Barf knocks his head against Belch's.

 

Tuff is ready to tell Barf off too but it turns out to be a gentle bump before Barf angles and settles his head in a manner so that it is pressed against Belch, softly nuzzling.

 

With them both being nice to each other and the feel of their scales on his hands Tuff gets lost in the pleasure, the comfort and peace of the moment.

 

But soon he starts thinking about his own twin.

 

“You know that phase when your body goes crazy? You know the one I'm talking about. I think she's having it for the both of us, because,” he takes a pause. “Well, she's a girl, and she's younger, so I guess I have to be the protector in both senses. If I was chasing skirts like she is chasing muscles there would be no one to look out for her.” At that both heads protest. “Besides you of course.” Tuff breathes for a while in silence. “I don't want to chase skirts,” Tuff admits.

 

“Do you wanna chase muscles then?” comes out of nowhere.

 

Tuff looks up, startled to see his sister in the doorway. “How long have you been there?”

 

“Not long enough to stop you from stealing Barf I see.” The head immediately lifts out of Tuff's lap, away from his hand and its twin head towards the female viking.

 

Belch gets pulled as Barf tries to get closer to Ruff without moving their body and then both heads bicker for a moment before Ruff comes closer, within a distance that allows Barf to be petted by the female twin without having to strain to stretch because of Belch wanting to stay in Tuff's lap.

 

“What-Hum-”

 

“You were answering whether or not you want to chase muscles,” Ruff reminds when Tuff seems to be at a loss for words.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Ruff asks, clearly having interpreted the answer as Tuff not wanting to answer.

 

“Don't need _skirts_ , nor _muscles,_ I can do it myself, my hand is good enough.”

 

“Oh,” Ruff blushes as she understands. “You use your own hand?”

 

“Yes,” Tuff answers as he keeps his gaze on Belch.

 

“I-” Ruff stops herself.

 

Tuff swallows and breathes in slowly. So this is awkward, but maybe this will be a good way to get his sister to stop chasing guys. He hears it as Ruff comes closer in slow movements, doesn't expect her to come right up to him but she does.

 

When Tuff looks up his sister is looming over him, Barf has come closer and if he really wants to he can lift his arm and resume his petting, but he leaves that to his sister for the time being. Tuff watches as his sister shifts her head away from Barf and notes the similar redness on her face that he knows is on his even before their gaze meets.

 

Ruff lowers herself to sit down next to her twin and their thighs touch, Barf grumbles as she places both her hands on her knees and lowers his head to her lap, head butting her hand until she moves it up to stroke his skin. They both look away from each other to their dragon and silence falls between them.

 

“You really like it?” Ruff asks in a low voice.

 

Tuff nods and when he remembers that she isn't looking at him, “Yes,” he says in a rough voice.

 

“And you don't want someone?”

 

“When I need someone I go to you.”

 

“You know what I mean,” she contradicts.

 

Tuff shrugs, “When I need _something_ I use my hand.”

 

“That's really enough?”

 

“There's no one nor anything else that I need.”

 

“I've tried it, it didn't feel good,” Ruff reveals. “If you enjoy it so much, maybe I'm not doing it right,” Ruff says with determination and then clears her throat. “Can you show me?”

 

Tuff feels extremely hot all of a sudden with that offer, knows that he doesn't just have rosy cheeks, but a bright red face. His ears feels like they are on fire. “It's not the same thing.”

 

“Help me make it feel good?” she asks.

 

“That's not-” Tuff swallows hard.

 

“I don't want to need someone else,” Ruffnut finally admits.

 

“Ok,” Tuff finally agrees. He knows this is wrong. He's going to hell. They're both going to hell.

 

No matter, they'll be together.


End file.
